A New Beginning
by XxVamping-Bella-DarknessxX
Summary: Bella gets changed after running after Edward in New Moon. 50 years later bella sees the cullens again and edward tries to win her again while Bellas voice says no. What will happen? Rated M for language and lemons for later chapters. STORY ON PAUSE!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't written anything in a LONG time. Ive had a terrible writers block and then again ive been so busy so please forgive me! **

_**Bella's POV**_

_Chapter 1_

50 years. 50 years have gone by. I was a vampire, a lonely vampire stuck here until I die. I was so...lonely? Including its been 50 years since he left. Edward. And the rest of them. All my friends and family were dead. I had no one.

I sat on a tree, watching over some of the animals spirting across the forest ground.

Wait what? Why were they...

I looked around waiting then suddenly saw two fast blurs running on the forest ground. No. not more vampires, I growled low and begun to chase them, one faster then the other and then one stopped. He was rather big as in big muscular. He turned to me and me and the man were both in shocked by what we saw.

Emmett Cullen. I stared, scanning his feature "Emmett?" My beautiful red eyes gleaming at him. He stared back, his fingers wiggling "b..bells?" I nodded, suddenly I felt his hard grip around me, pulling me into his bear hugs.

"Wait..." I pushed away, finally I was able to do that. "Is everyone here?" I asked, he nodded

"Ya...Edward kinda figured it was ok to come-" Then I heard someone call Emmett's name "Emmett! Come on what are you doing!?"

I heard a beautiful angelic but familiar voice call, I saw someone appear from the shadows. Edward.

Emmett was kinda back facing him at the moment so I was kinda hidden. "Emmett what are you doing?" He asked again, coming behind Emmett" How about you see form yourself Mister Edward." I giggled, way to blow cover Bella.

Emmett stepped aside.

Edward. Edward Cullen. The one that left me 50 years ago. He stared restlessly at me, so did I.

His hand twitched over at me "Bella?" He breathed, staring into my eyes "you're a...how?" he asked, he was obviously questioning how I was a vampire.

"Nomad, I went through he woods, after chasing you down and I was changed. I don't know by who but I woke up and tada I was a vampire." I sighed, why was he even talking to me? He didn't like or even love me anymore...or at least that's what he said.

Edward stared at me, I glanced over at Emmett. "Wheres everyone else?" I questioned. He shrugged "Home. "He stated briefly, I felt Edwards hand on mine quickly.

A lump appeared in my throat "Edward..." I whispered shaking out of his grip and looked back over at Emmett "Sorry about him...hes um...i don't know. Happy you're alive?" Emmett stated.

Wait what?

I kinda just stare din disbelief then shook it off "Wanna head back? I would love to see everyone else"

finally Edward realized I was ignoring him...on purpose. I heard him sigh but ignored it, if he wanted me back.

He was gonna fight for me or win me over again.

We all headed back to the house and I saw Carlisle Exit "Who did you bring with you?" I was kinda hidden behind Edward and Emmett. Edward went forward "We wanted to let everyone see her." Carlisle raised his eye brow but didn't bother to question but nodded.

We walked inside and Calrisle ordered everyone downstairs which everyone came down in a few minutes or so.

"We...have someone...that everyone had missed for...what seems forever."

Emmett said, acting all mature. It kinda made me wanna laugh. Edward and Emmett both stepped aside to relive me and all just stared.

Everyone chorused my name along with some gasps. I kinda just stood there"Hi.. "I breathed out wearily, suddenly some one almost knocked me off my feet.

Alice. I chuckles and hugged back.

"Bella! Oh I missed you! This family has been so...different without you. No more colors. Just black and white. "She sighed then smiled "But your back now right? To stay?" I really didn't think his through...i didn't expect everyone to miss me so much, everyone looked ta me with a hopeful face, even rose.

I sighed and nodded" Sure, I'll see if everything works out." Alice practically umped at me and squealed "Oh goody and god you look horrible." she said and sighed

"ok I get it come lets go play barbie"

We smiled and ran upstairs. Surprisingly Alice fixed me up nicely. It was...more adult, like me.

Ive grown over these 50 years so this adult look suit me well. Ankle boots, a nice skin tight quarter sleeve dress with leggings. My hair flowed nicely to my waist, me and alice walked downstairs and only the first one to notice me was Edward, he stared endlessly at me.

He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and sucked in his cheeks.

He looked up at me then at Alice nodding slightly. I raised a eye brow. What did they set me up for? Edward walked over to us and pulled my hand into his "Alice Got you doled up so you can go somewhere with me." I knew.

I sighed, why not? I nodded and smiled. "Edward stared into my eyes deeply.

We got into the car he blindfolded me, I squealed "You know I hate surprises."I growled out but ill allow him to have his fun, I crossed my leg and my arms across my chest. It didn't take much time to get there. He pulled my out the car and carried me to our destination.

He set me down and I stood still cause honestly i didn't feel like falling. I felt him untie the blindfold and i fluttered my eyes open. We were on a cliff.

It was beautiful, a nice blanket laid down, nothing much it made me smile.

No Bella! Get a hold of yourself!Edward left you remember?

I nodded at myself and sat down next to Edward, he smiled and brushed two of his finger at my jaw, I wanted to moan because of the feeling but I didn't ofcourse.

I suddenly felt Edward's lips against the back of my jaw.

Fuck.

I didn't know what to say...or even do. Edward never did this, never. Was he trying to get laid tonight? I allowed him push me down and climb on top of me. Shit fuck dammit! No no no no! This wasn't supposed to happen...atleast not tonight.

Edward's hand slowly snaked up my dress, cupping my breast. I moaned. Dammit. Tear away Bella. My mind told me but I couldn't, his hands where like magic. It felt externally good, finally I got of ahold of my self.

Slapping Edward across the face he sat pulling away and stared at me "I'm sorry I swear to god Bella I didn't mean to.."

Ya right! The voice in my head screamed, I sighed "Edward just." I sighed "I wanna go home now." he frowned and nodded, I stood up. Pulling my dress down the got back in the car, staring out the window. I felt Edward sorrow and guilt push on to me a little.

I felt bad though for cock blocking him. But I can't just reaccept him easily. It wasn't...right?

We arrived back sooner then expected, I jumped out the car and ran inside, alice looked at me with a hopeful look "Just leave it Alice wheres Esme?" She frowned, she must've had two different visions..and...hoped for the good one.

She told me where Esme was and i went to her, asking where I was staying.

Apparently the guest room was in use and Edward was the only one allowing to share his bedroom with me. I sighed. I slowly entered edward's bedroom, honestly I didn't realize he was in there. Edward was getting dress.

I remembered he took a shower when we ot back. Edward's beautiful bronze hair was damp, along with he was shirtless, staring resentfully his sculpted chest, I stared at her pulled on his shirt and made the bed.

Wait. A bed? Why was there a bed in...oh god.

I knocked on frame and turned over to me "Hey." His voice was full of lust.

Fuck. Why was he so perfect?

I walked over to him and sat on the bed, looking around "There's a bed..." I muttered and he chuckled. Perfect laugh. Dammit I wasn't gonna last.


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R please! **

_Chapter 2_

I was in the shower now, only washing my body right now. I was full on dirt, Emmett decided we hunt rough and threw me in mud. I sighed, I've honestly come to thinking about Edward. I was wondering if I should give him a chance...

No! He left you! Why go back!? He made you be dead for 50 years! The voice in the back of my head screamed. I sighed, that voice was always right...but then again wrong. Honestly...i did have thoughts on Edward...dirty thoughts.

I always wondered under all those clothes what he looked like. I myself, was still a virgin. Ofcourse I was curious of what he looked liked...

Should I be?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, scaring me. What If it was Edward...?

"Who is it!" I called, I rubbed my thighs with the sponge. "Uh me Edward..." Bingo.

"Come on in!" And may the teasing begin. I turned off the water, heading for a towel and picked it up. Wrapping it around my body as he entered. I heard him swallow.

I turned to him "Hey." The towel hid everything but showed a lot, it was a tiny towel. He stared at me, taking in everything. I stalked over to him,n using a more sexy tone now.

Seductive.

Edward stared at me, I hid my smirk. "Yes?" I asked, he seemed lost in words as of now. His hands twitched and I looked down, noticing his jeans was strangely tight, I crouched down. He stiffened.

I looked up at him a small smirk. I slowly unzipped his jeans, puling them down and seeing he was apparently aroused. He had a lump in his throat, his lip trembling.

I traced my finger over the elastic of his boxers, trailing down to the hard straining member in his boxers. He groaned.

Ii started to tug on his boxers, finally her swallowed and sucked in his cheek, I pulled away and stood up "Sorry Edward Cullen not today" I smirked and pushed him out the bathroom and locked the door.

Perfect.

I pulled my clothes in and I walked passed him, his pants now back on. I was smirking as I walked down stairs.

I found everyone chatting...I looked around and found three women and two men. Who were they? Esme and Carlisle noticed me "Oh Bella!" Carlisle smiled "Nice to see you..this is the Denali coven. This is Kate, Tanya and Carmen. And these two gentlemen are Garret and Eleazar" I smiled, and looked around. "I'm Isabella." I said warmly.

I heard Edward finally walking downstairs and Tanya, the one with strawberry blonde hair, jumped with joy running over to him "Edward!"

Fuck. No.

Jealously ran through my veins.

Edward looked at me as she hugged him. He saw the jealously. He smirked alittle, pulling tanya closer and grabbed her ass. My nose flared up.

Tanya giggled alittle and whispered in his ear. He shrugged, letting go they walked upstairs.

Now I was pissed.

I followed, they were heading towards the bedroom. Anger and jealously flashed through me as I watched everything, Edward pulled off Tanya's top as she fiddled with his jean buttons. Edward reached her bra now as he kissed her neck, I wanted to cry.

I thought Edward...

No...

He wouldn't...

I ran downstairs and outside where I cried, dry sobbing.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I wen t soon strolling into Edward's bedroom, the bed rustled and tussled. I frowned,oh god Edward why?! I screamed in my head. I brushed my hands over the bed and sighed, I looked around and found a journal lying on the end table.

Wait...

I noticed he had a ton more. I walked over to them and picked one that looked rather familiar. Ki picked it up and read through it, quickly.

It was about how he felt when we first met.

When he left.

Every single moment.

He _did love _me.

I looked over at the journal the rested on the end table and picked it up. I opene dit to a random page. It was about when he first saw me a few days ago. The feelings, the emotions.

_Everything._

I stared in shock.

(entry from journal) – _I saw her. For 50 years i believed she was dead. She still looked beautiful as she did, I couldn't believe it! She was here now. Alive Well. But..she seemed to...hate me...but I knew why. She hated me for leaving._

_I was gonna have to win her back._

_But I would do anything to have her in my arms, maybe we could make love for the first time together. Though I felt bad for taking her virginity away, knowing I already had sex through these last 50 years. I really wish my first time was with Bella._

_Her perfect body around mine, me inside her as her cries of beautiful pleasure erupted from her. _

_That was something to dream about alright. Bella wa snow a vampire...maybe I should try something later... I'm gonna tell Alice about this idea for a date. _

(Next Entry) – _Bella denied me, I can't believe it! Years ago she wanted me...but I want here back. Maybe more then I shouldn't have. It hurt to know that too. But lately shes been teasing me. With her body, the way she talked and walked._

_Tanya and the rest of Denali came by today, I decided to give Bella the same teasing. I hugged and squeezed Tanya's ass. _

_She was nothing like Bella. I lost my virginity to Tanya, I called it plain sex. It was rough bu it was sex. If it were Bella then...I would've said we made rough love._

_What me and Tanya did was not love. _

_It was for naughty pleasure._

_I lost my virginity to Tanya 20 years after Bella left. I wish it was to Bella though. I died so much when I had sex with Tanya and knowing it wasn't Bella. _

(End of this entry)

I gasped, Edward wrote this...about me? He did love me.

No.

dammit voice! I want him now! I ignored the voice in my head, and shut the journal, placing it back down and fixed the bed, finding Tanya's underwear I groaned. Now I have a reason to burn something.

"Bella?" I heard him call from behind me.

Fuck.

I turned slowly around, Edward staring at me. I looked back, my eyes filed of lust.

He figured it out and walked over to me, putting his hand on my face and crushed his lips on mine, I tangled my finger into his hair as this happened. This kiss was full of heat, passion.

I pulled away "Edward." I breathed out.

He stared deeply into my eyes and traced my jaw with his fingers "Bella, oh I forgot how amazing your lips feel." he whispered, his forehead against mine. His pants were hard and heavy on my face.

I pulled away and stared at his face, shaking my head. "Edward, I can't. You left me an d I need more time."

He nodded with understandable look.

Thank god.

**REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **


	4. AN BETA

**hey guys!**

** I'll be putting this story at stop until i find abeta, im sorry! I'll be getting a beta soon an dprobably have one so please dont leave an di hope you guys Stay around! **


End file.
